Defying Destiny
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: She challenged his knowledge of destiny and fate, she made him second guess everything he was ever raised to believe. He needed to know how she had the power to change her future. NejiSaku


A/N: I have been on a NejiSaku binge for some days now and I decided that I would like to try my hand at a one shot.

Summary: She challenged his knowledge of destiny and fate, she made him second guess everything he was ever raised to believe. He needed to know how she had the power to change her future.

 **Defying Destiny**

He remembered her as the girl with long pink hair, always clinging to her girlish image and onto the arm of Uchiha Sasuke. She was infatuated with the cold, and he assumed, unfeeling survivor. He could tell her to jump, she would ask how high and bend to his very whim. She allowed him to control her body and mind.

Her skills as a kunoichi were abysmal at best, useless at worst. Her fate as a ninja was short and essentially non existent. He did not expect her to survive in a world by his side and as a defender of Konoha. She was weak. She would always be weak, that was what destiny would whisper in his ear whenever he first took notice of her.

She was on a team full of potential, her being the true dead last of their class compared to the knucklehead ninja. Her intelligence and perfect chakra control would not save her in a moment of fight or flight. She was put onto a team where she would not be expected to measure up to her teammates, she was never meant to be anything more than a space holder, for someone much more worthy to be on a team full of powerhouses and the legendary Kakashi Hatake. He wondered how she ever thought she'd be able to stand by their sides as an equal.

He scoffed, she was nothing special. Not from any recognizable clan, no true talent ran in her family, and her motivation to become a ninja was not nearly enough for her to be of any true help or significance. He figured that she would ultimately quit whenever Sasuke and Naruto left the village in order to train and better themselves.

He expected her resolve to be a kunoichi would have faltered even more when their own sensei left the team to rejoin the ranks of ANBU. She was left the only active member of Team Seven.

He couldn't say he didn't pity her, she was put into a situation where she should have had no hope of ever rising above and making something with her life. She was a sad excuse for a ninja, and an even more sad excuse for a woman. She was a weak woman, the typical woman most men would take on to keep the home and family well while he did the hard work.

It seemed as thought everyone had tried to avoid her, and she did the same. Whispers would constantly flood the village, how she was the one left behind. Her weakness and frail mind was unbecoming of a ninja. She should have never taken the responsibility of defending Konoha, for she was never shinobi material.

Almost miraculously, there came a day in which she finally held her head up high, her back straight and she walked with presence. She made strides of confidence and strength. Her eyes brighter than they had been in months. He wondered what had made this change in her until the rumors filled that was now the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. It intrigued him how the Hokage would be interested in such of person of minimal potential.

He was even more intrigued whenever Sakura requested to participate in the Chunin exams with the rest of his team since he was promoted a season prior. Gai and Lee seemed more than eager to have her there, Tenten seemed rather indifferent. She never cared for Sakura and her personality.

If she would hold his team back, he would be sure to make her pay for it. His team was full of capable shinobi, and they will not pull along dead weight to reach their destinies. Sakura's destiny was that of an insignificant civilian. He was nervous for his team during the second trial of the exams.

Much to his surprise, his team was of the first to make it to the tower, both scrolls in hand and unscathed. He took a closer look at her, her eyes were hardened with determination.

"Sakura-san has become a very skilled kunoichi, Neji-san. She healed all of our injuries and helped us devise a plan to take the scroll within 3 hours of the start of the trial." He paid no mind to Lee's mindless stories of admiration. He was biased due to his feelings of Sakura. Tenten noticed the annoyance on Neji's face and pulled him aside.

"I know it is not what you want to hear, but I think you should hear this from me. I didn't think Sakura could become anything of a ninja, especially after everything happened with Team Seven. I thought Gai-sensei only allowed her to accompany us in the exams as a favor to Kakashi, but I was wrong."

She seemed to pause for a moment, trying to find the words to explain. Her lips quivered for a moment.

"She actually saved my life. We had an argument about what she could do, and I told her that I didn't believe she was as skilled as she tried to portray and that the Hokage must have been buzzed from Sake to accept her as an apprentice."

Neji tried not to show any emotion. Tenten was usually a strong teammate, however as she was trying to explain herself, he could sense that she was trying not to lose control of her emotions.

"I said those awful things to her, I believed in them. I didn't have any other reason to think she could be anything more than what she used to be. I hit her below the belt and told her she was the epitome of a dead last. I told her she as never meant to be a ninja.

"I expected her to cry and tell me to leave her alone, or something of the sort but she just nodded her head and said she agreed. She said she thought she was the reason for her team falling apart. She believed that she was never supposed to be a ninja but whenever she got assigned to Team Seven and after all that happened with Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi she realized she needed to make a decision.

"She asked Tsunade-sama to take her as an apprentice. She had nothing else to lose, she figured if she couldn't make it as a student of Tsunade's then she knew that her career was never meant to be. She planned on Tsunade refusing her, and letting her know that was beyond any reasonable hope. She was surprised whenever Tsunade-sama agreed and began her training."

Neji was unsure on how to process all of the information Tenten was spewing, it seemed like an incredible ruse, there could be no way that Sakura would become much more than what she was destined to be. He wondered how Sakura managed to save his teammate's life. She was a true shinobi, unlike the pink haired pest. He merely scowled at the thought of Sakura being more powerful than his teammate of 3 years.

"How does this tie into anything? Are you trying to imply that Sakura is actually a worthwhile ninja? Do you understand how ridiculous this sounds, Tenten?" She smiled at him sadly.

"I understand it's hard to take in. But, I-" she momentarily paused, reminiscing the moment her view of Sakura changed.

"I am indebt to her. Whenever we secured our other scroll, two teams from the same village as our target ambushed us. Lee and I tried to fight, I told Sakura to stay behind because she wouldn't make much of a difference. We needed her as a medic and nothing more. She didn't want to follow my order, but she did. Until I got caught in a trap, one of the ninja had me in a headlock and a kunai to my chest. He was going to kill me Neji.

Then out of nowhere, it felt like the whole environment changed. The attackers were scrambling and I heard the sound of a bell ringing and I knew then everyone was under a genjutsu, Lee and myself included. I dispelled it and as soon as I could, all of the men were down on the ground unconscious, the man who was going to kill me, Sakura used the same kunai he held and slit his throat."

Neji's eyes widened at her words. Sakura, the weak, annoying, _useless_ girl, killed someone, just to save someone who had insulted her talents and questioned her own capabilities. Sakura saved his teammate, of whom he thought so highly of.

"I asked her, why did you save me? After all that I said to her, I would think she'd hold a grudge and would have turned her back on me. Lee, she'd save, I gave her that much respect but me? Why would she save someone who held no respect for her? She told me I was her teammate, and no matter how I felt about her, she would be there for me. For Lee, and well, anyone. She said she found a new purpose in her life, one that didn't involve Sasuke."

After talking to Tenten, Neji did not want to hear anything more of Sakura. It frustrated him how she would now speak of Sakura so fondly, as if they were friends. Sakura could not possibly be anything more than a housewife. How dare she try to fight against her fate?

During the last trial of the exams, Sakura was matched up against one of the attackers from the second trial. Neji looked on curiously, still not wanting to believe in what Tenten had revealed.

The man was angry and cursed Sakura, yelling at how she had taken the life of his friend and teammate. Sakura retorted to the man she did what was necessary and that the man should be happy she spared his friend a painful death for trying to take away the life of her own teammate. Tenten stood beside Neji, smiling. He couldn't understand how Sakura had changed into the woman he saw before him.

Once the fight was called in Sakura's victory, she walked over to the man, who was barely conscious. He scowled at her, telling her to get away. She ignored him and began healing his injuries much to the man's surprise. Neji looked on, confused as to why Sakura would waste her time or chakra to heal a man who detested her, aimed to avenge the death of his friend, by killing her in return. He then remembered what Tenten had said.

"Why would you heal me?" Sakura finished and smiled to the man, helping him stand.

"My purpose here is not only to become a Chunin, but to make sure I stay true to myself. Even though you wanted me dead, revenge settles nothing. The pain will be within your heart until the day you die unless you seek forgiveness. I hope you can forgive me."

Neji was astonished at her proclamation. He was, for lack of a better word, surprised that Sakura is all that Tenten had explained. She was no longer the dead last he deemed her to be. But she was in a category so foreign to him, he could not explain. She was ruthless in battle, but compassionate and merciful. How could she be both? How was she able to become someone other than what destiny had planned for her?

His entire team made Chunin, Sakura included. She thanked him personally for allowing her to join his team temporarily. He simply nodded his head and turned the other way, he caught himself stop and spoke without thoughts.

"Thank you for keeping my team safe." He didn't turn to see her expression, but if he did would have seen her eyes smile, brimming with the lightness of a thousand suns. He could not come to terms with this newfound appreciation of Sakura. He decided it best to avoid her whenever possible.

It had been two years before Sakura came back into his view. He was training relentlessly and he noticed that she too had been training herself to become a better shinobi. He could respect her from afar. He needed not to respect him as he did his teammates.

As if Kami-sama himself was cursing the Hyuuga, Rock Lee somehow landed himself into the hospital with a variety of broken bones, just 2 days before they were expected to execute a mission to the Village hidden in the Grass.

Then Gai-sensei had to go along and invite the pink haired female to be Lee's replacement. He seethed in annoyance. He had been avoiding Sakura for two years, for a reason. He did not need a mission bringing him close to her.

As majority ruled, three (Lee, Tenten, and Gai) to one, Sakura would join on their mission and provide as a backup attacker and of course team medic.

Tenten felt the over bearing feeling of tension between Sakura and Neji. Sakura had not said a word to Neji outside of mission-speak. She had hoped that what she told Neji at the Chunin exams would have swayed his opinion of her more towards what was in the now, but she was disappointed to see the opposite.

Suddenly, an idea began brewing within the weapon mistress' head. It may be a bit unorthodox, and she'd need Gai to agree and follow along, but she was going to make those two take and resolve any differences they had. She didn't understand why it had taken her so long to finally bother get around to getting her teammate to open his eyes to change. He was very much living in the past, as he always did.

Someway, somehow, whatever god there was shined upon Tenten and her plan to get the cold, stoic, and past driven teammate of hers to wake up his damn eyes and realize that the world was changing, whether he accepted that change or not.

Tenten and Gai informed Neji and Sakura that they would be off to find more firewood and a water source and for them to stay there until they came back. Running out of his site both Gai and Tenten masked their chakra to make them unnoticeable to the young prodigy. Tenten and Gai hid behind some shrubbery, looking onward to she was would happen.

Five minutes in absolute silence, Tenten saw Sakura open her mouth, a ray of hope? Only to close it in uncertainty. Tenten face palmed, frustrated. Gai tried to convince Tenten that this was the most un youthful encounter between two young ninja and they must put a stop to it. Tenten unconsciously hit Gai on the back of his head, he whined quietly. She had to thank Sakura for that later, she laughed.

Another ten minutes passed with nothing but the crackling of the fire and the sounds of nature to fill the air. Maybe Gai was right, if they wanted to talk, then they would have done so by now. Almost defeated, Tenten started to bring herself to her feet only to drop back down at the sound of Sakura's voice.

"Neji, I know you wish for more than anything than for me to be in your presence, but can you make it seem a little less obvious, just to save face?" Tenten and Gai looked immediately to Neji, whose expression was nothing short of startling. He recomposed himself and cleared his throat.

"What makes you think that, Haruno-san?" Sakura sighed, poking at the fire with a stick

"I know that a few years ago I was nothing more than a nuisance, unbefitting of a kunoichi in all meanings of the word. But I have tried so hard to change and better myself for the ones I love and hold dear to me. Am I not worth even the smallest bit of respect for you to at least lie about accepting that I have changed? Or is it still not enough?"

Tenten's jaw dropped. She called him out. Gai had no words to express the sadness that drew over him after hearing what his rival's student had stated.

"Are you ill tonight? You are very unlike your usual self. What happened to the girl burning with rage who would hit Uzumaki over the head?" Tenten groaned. Neji, you idiot. She cursed.

Sakura looked up to Neji, taking her eyes off the fire.

"She grew up, Neji. Maybe you should too, or at least take that stick out of your ass every once in a while." Gai fought a wave of laughter trying to consume him, Tenten covered her mouth, her body shaking with internal giggles.

Neji growled, moving closer to Sakura, she stood up throwing the stick directly into the fire before standing face to face with the taller man.

"How dare you disrespect me? Don't you realize who I am, I am stronger than you, I am better than you. You will not be insolent." Her eyes did not waver, she held no fear, only clear and calm opposition.

"Of course I know who you are, Neji _Hyuuga_ , part of the most prestigious clan of Konoha, next to the practically extinct Uchiha clan. You are the second most insensitive, arrogant, self righteous, and uncaring person I have ever met. How does it feel to be compared to Sasuke?"

"We should stop this, right Gai-sensei, what if they actually get into a fight fight?" Gai shook his head and continued on.

"They need to hear this, is would be the most un youthful thing if we were to interrupt."

Neji and Sakura stared on in a deadlock of emotions. Neji was losing all his patience and knew that he would need to end this foolish argument immediately.

"The only common trait Uchiha and I had was our disdain for weak crybabies who were as useless and annoying as _you."_

Neji actually cursed himself for saying such a thing, he knew it was an awful thing to say but he couldn't back pedal now.

"If I was him, I would have left your worthless body on the ground instead of on a damn bench." He waited on her waterworks to start flowing, her cursing him for being so mean, or for her to try and throw a punch. It never came.

"Thank you for letting me know where we stand." She said monotonously. Not one tear, not one punch, nothing. Merely walked her way over to where Tenten and Gai were hidden. She looked down on them and smiled.

"I hope the show was nice. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to be heading back to Konoha now. Our mission is complete, and I do not wish to rest tonight. Goodnight." She had her bag in hand and drifted off into the night.

Tenten and Gai emerged from the bushes, noticing Neji just looking intensely at the fire, it had burned out during the confrontation.

"Neji, I-"

"Not a word, Tenten. You either, Gai-senpai. I am resigning for the night." He said apathetically. He crawled within his bedroll ad turned away from the now fireless pit. Tenten sighed, taking the opposite side to take watch. She would be unable to rest tonight, knowing of everything that had transpired.

A day later they arrived back home in Konoha, as soon as they stepped foot back within the gates they were prompted by a member of Tsunade's staff to meet with her immediately. The complied accordingly.

The busty blonde haired Hokage looked down on the two Jounin and Jounin instructor.

"So, I expect that the mission went well, hm?" she was making small talk. This was bad, really bad. Shizune looked around nervously, her toes curled.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. The mission went as planned and we were able to complete about a half a day earlier than expected." Tsunade nodded her head at the Hyuuga's words. Then she placed her hand against her chin, thinking and looking at the three of the four man squad that was ordered.

Tenten gulped, waiting for the wrath of the Godaime to ensue.

"Oh, that reminds me. Where is Sakura? She was on your team, wasn't she?" They all froze at the sound of her voice, but no one wanted to answer. She thumped her fingers against her desk, waiting for a reply.

"Where is she, Maito Gai? Where is my apprentice?" Gai summed up the courage to try and find words, that words that would make the Hokage the least angry.

"She, erm, left on her own accord at the end of the mission a day and a half ago. She informed us that she would be returning to Konoha the night we finished our mission." He prayed to the gods that he would not die a single youthful man.

"That's interesting considering the fact that she is not here.." Everyone's eyes widened. Sakura wasn't there, where was she? What happened, what if she was intercepted or worse, killed?

"Tsunade-sama, is this really necessary? Sakura is-" Shizune tried to whisper into Tsunade's ear, to which she received a deathly glare.

"What do you mean Sakura is not here? Where else would she be?" Tsunade crossed her arms and stood up, looking down on the young Hyuuga.

"Let me get this all straight, you three, let your medic, your teammate leave the mission, and travel from Grass all the way back to Konoha. Is that right?" Only Neji was brave enough to nod at the Hokage, but in the slowest manner possibly.

She shook her head. Tsk tsk tsk. She closed the blinds and shut the door firmly behind the team before taking back her seat.

"I lied when I said that Sakura was not here." Everyone raised an eyebrow and Tenten tried to take a sigh of relief.

"What I meant to say, is that her body was found three miles from the gates. It seems that was ambushed and put up a fight but lost." Tenten looked horrified, Neji felt a pain beginning to form within his chest. Guilt.

"Hokage-sama, you don't mean that she is-" "Dead. D.O.A She's gone." Tenten balled her hands into fists and collapsed, crying into her hands. Neji stared blankly at the Hokage. She held her arms still crossed, her face void of emotion.

"Hokage-sama, how can you sit there and not feel anything? You cared about Sakura, didn't you?" Neji managed to muster the words, Tsunade formed a twisted smile.

"It was only a matter of time before she left me too." Almost instantly, Neji regretted everything he had said to her, he was angry that she was calling out on all his character flaws, she challenged him in every sense of the word and what did he do? He took a cheap shot, and kept kicking her when he knew she would not be able to get back up.

He wanted to tell her he was sorry, but it was too late. Why would his pride control him so aggressively? What did he have to prove to her? Nothing. She didn't care of his background, she just wanted to be friends. He didn't value her enough as a person to even honor her with that.

Suddenly a knock on the door and waltzed the pink haired apprentice in ordinary fashion.

"Shishou, I got the medical re-ports…." Sakura stopped as she saw Tenten on her knees, he face full of tears, Gai attempting to comfort her and Neji clenching his fists, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Uh, what's going on here, Shishou? Shizune?" Tenten rose to her feet crying and ran to greet Sakura with a hug.

"Oh, Sakura-san, I am so sorry, I am so, so, sorry!" She cried. Sakura uncomfortably welcomed the hug, patting Tenten on the back.

Tsunade coughed and Shizune rolled her eyes and reopened the blinds.

"This was a joke?" Neji asked angrily. Tsunade glared at the group.

"No, this was a lesson. This is a real possibility and it could have happened but none of you thought about that. Sakura, I will get to you about this later, but I was trying to portray a scenario for everyone to understand that you _never_ let a comrade out on their own, whether you complete your primary mission or not. Your mission does not end until you walk back into this village. Do you all understand?" Everyone nodded their heads, Neji more aggressively as he snarled.

"You are all dismissed, except you, Hyuuga-san. Sakura, you can leave the reports on the table over by the door." Everyone bowed their heads in respect before leaving the room.

"What is this about, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked plainly. She scoffed.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Anyways, I don't know what the hell happened on that mission, but some smidgen of woman's intuition tells me that you may have said or done something to have caused Sakura to abandon her post. Do you realize how serious this is?"

Neji firmly nodded.

"I am going to tell you this once, and only once, It's not an order, per say, more like some womanly advice. Whatever you did, you need to apologize. I know you Hyuugas are all pride and no emotions, but whenever your actions can affect the wellbeing of another, that is where I cross the line. Before you even attempt to contemplate favoritism, this pertains to _anyone_ in your association. If your emotions, or lack there of harm another and ultimately a mission, I will have no choice but to place you on suspension.. Do I make myself clear, Hyuuga?"

He bowed to her before answering.

"Crystal clear." She dismissed him before grabbing a glass.

"Shizune, sake please!" Shizune begrudgingly grabbed what was coined the 'Sakura is going to be the death of me' variety of Sake. It was highly potent with a 28% alcohol content. Shizune knew that she would be playing secretary well into the night.

Neji left the Hokage tower both angry and confused. He was angry at the Hokage for berating him like that, especially in front of his teammates and Sakura. He wondered why Sakura didn't tell the Hokage about what had happened. Surely, she hated him and would do anything to make him suffer, wouldn't she? He would have to ask her.

He spent days looking for her, he assumed she was on a mission or busy he didn't think much of it. Then weeks, still no sign or a peep of her existence. Be started getting suspicious, she wasn't avoiding him, was she? Impossible. He scoffed.

Three months passed by, he was positive that she was avoiding him now. He had not heard her voice, nor has he even managed to catch a glimpse of her pink hair for over three months. He growled in frustration. How could one damn kunoichi fall off the face of the earth and hide from him, a Hyuuga. How dare she avoid him as if he were the plague. Some times may call for desperate measures.

He found Hinata idly walking by throughout the markets, she waved to him and ran to say hi. Neji grimaced, he knew what he was going to ask her to do.

"Neji-nii, is everything okay? Why do you look so angry?" He took a deep breath and released.

"I need your help, Hinata-sama. I am certain that this will sound extremely foolish and extreme, but I need you to break my arm." If he couldn't find her anywhere else, he will find her where she cannot hide, the hospital.

Hinata took a couple steps back and tried to understand what was asked. She put her hand on Neji's forehead and face.

"Nii, re you okay? Do you have a fever?" He shook his head, Hinata was unsure how to reply.

"Hinata-sama, I need you to break my arm, please." Hinata and Neji walked away to one of the training grounds in the village.

"Why do you want me to break your arm, Neji-nii? Is it bothering you, or what is this about? This is extremely concerning to hear you like this." She stated her concerns but Neji was not sure on how to proceed with answering them while keeping his pride remaining in tact. Can't be prideful all the time, he told himself.

"Hinata-sama, I need you to be aware that this will be classified information and I do not want this getting out. Understood?" Hinata nodded. He sighed, bracing for himself to crumble.

"I have said some unkind things to Haruno-san and I wish to apologize but she has been avoiding me, so in order for me to find her, I will need to go to the hospital with an injury. Do you follow me?"

Hinata had a look of shock reside on her face. Neji did not apologize to anyone but her father, and that would be only whenever Neji failed to protect her which has not been since he was still a genin.

She however then turned her gaze into a smile and nodded her head.

"That is very kind, Neji-nii. If I may ask what you said to Sakura-san?" Neji tensed up, he didn't want to repeat the horrible things he said. He coughed and shook his head.

"No, Hinata-sama. The words I said are not appropriate enough to be repeated."

"I understand Neji-nii. But if I may say something, Sakura-san isn't like who she used to be, She's kind, and sweet, and she has this habit of forgiving those who have hurt her."

Neji was quiet, Hinata kept smiling as she took Neji's arm, she extended it and placed two fingers at the joint of his elbow. She retracted her fingers and pressed it once more until the sound of a pain crack was heard. Neji gave a silent curse of pain as he tried to hold his now broken arm.

"I'll walk with you, Neji-nii. We can tell Sakura-san that this was a training accident, ne?" Any once of pride he had was going to be exhausted on apologizing to Sakura, and now he was committing social and prideful suicide by admitting that Hinata broke his arm while 'training'. God must hate him dearly.

"Sakura-san! We have a patient for you, and they have requested you to treat them. The patient said he will not be treated by anyone else." Sakura rolled her eyes, it must be one of her boys, always getting into trouble and causing her medical team strife.

She walked to the room and saw two pairs of pearl eyes looking at her. Hinata smiled to Sakura and bowed.

"Thank you for coming to fix Neji-nii's arm. We were sparring and I accidentally over did it right Nii?" Neji glared at her. Sakura gave a smile and a small chuckle.

"Of course, Hinata-chan. If you can leave the room for me, I'll start tending to Neji's arm, okay?" She nodded her head before dipping out of the room quietly.

Sakura walked to Neji's side, and grabbed his arm gently and began healing. The room was silent. Neji took the silence as an opportunity.

"Why would you heal me after all of the things I've said to you?" Sakura didn't respond, continuing to focus on his arm.

Five minutes later she released hold of his arm. He bent it in and out a couple times, no residual pain, works just as good, if not better than it used to.

"Will you answer my question now?" Sakura sat down on her stool and crossed her arms.

"You're a patient, and I don't refuse any patient, even if they have been an absolute asshole. I know you fail to recognize it, but I am a new person I do not hold onto grudges, no matter how tempting and justified they may be." Neji felt the sting in his chest rise up and into his throat.

"I'm sorry." He said in almost a whisper. Sakura was caught off guard.

"W-what did you say?" She asked, not wanting to believe her own ears.

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doubting your abilities, I'm sorry for thinking you are useless, I'm sorry for what I said to you. It was very unkind of unprofessional of me to have hit so below the belt."

He was expecting her to just accept his apology and send him on his way. That would have been the most desirable outcome so he could move on with his life and feel no more guilt or confusion.

He thought she didn't cry anymore, but why were her eyes swelling up at the corners?

"Neji, can you please leave. I, I need to be alone. I forgive you, just please go. Now." Neji half bolted out of the room, Hinata still by the door side.

"What happened, Neji-nii? Did you get to apologize?" Neji nodded slightly, he was hoping that his guilt would have resided but it felt to become even worse, filling his entire being.

It was only three hours later whenever an extremely furious Naruto arrived at the entrance of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata was trying to keep him out, restraining him with all her might.

"What is the problem, Uzumaki?" he asked. Naruto growled and pointed at him.

"You, bastard! You are the problem!" "Please, Naruto-kun, calm down. My father will be angry." She pleaded quietly. Neji simply walked to Naruto, face to face and stared at him blankly.

"What is the problem with me, Uzumaki? If anyone should have a problem, it would be me, considering how fondly my cousin is treating you." Hinata glared at Neji slightly, signaling that was a stupid thing to say.

"You should have a problem with me treating your cousin nicely? At least I don't hurt the people who care about me!" Almost involuntarily, his byakugan activated, warranting a fighting response. Out of nowhere, Sakura came running to retrieve Naruto from Hinata's grasp.

"I am sorry for Naruto's intrusion, sometimes he does not know how to keep his mouth shut and stay out of other's lives. We apologize, Hyuuga-san, Hinata-chan. I am taking him now." Incapacitating Naruto through a pressure point on his neck, Sakura threw him over her shoulder and was gone within a flash. Deactivating his byakugan, Neji stared on blankly. What the hell just happened?

Hinata took Neji's arm and guided him back to the garden of the compounded and sat him down under the gazebo.

"Neji-nii, Sakura-san didn't tell Naruto-kun anything. One of the nurses at the hospital told Naruto-kun that Sakura-san was in that room for over an hour after we left… and Naruto-kun put two and two together, and saw you were her last patient and immediately thought you did something."

Neji was surprised that the blonde idiot wasn't as stupid as he seemed. But he was more concerned as to why Sakura was so upset. He apologized, why is it that she showed so much more emotion at that rather than at him belittling her? What kind of sense did that make?

"Nii, Naruto-kun told me that Sakura-san has had a hard time with growing up, especially about…. Sasuke-san. Sasuke-san would call her names and make her sad all the time. It became normal to her, she was used to people thinking badly about her. She made herself not feel it anymore."

Okay, that made a lot more sense now that Hinata explained it, but still begged the question as to why she would be upset at an apology.

"Ni, Sakura-san has grown up a lot, and she would tell me sometimes, that she had to learn to forgive those who hurt her. They never said they were sorry for hurting her, but she forgave them anyways. Sakura-san said she couldn't hold hate in her heart like that and that everyone deserved forgiveness, if not for them, then for her. I guess when you told her you were sorry, she didn't understand why. Why you were the first person to ever tell her you were sorry."

The guilt began to build, then an even more unfamiliar feeling. Empathy. He was not a man of many emotions, by all means, but hearing how Sakura had to learn to forgive those who wronged her, never having closure besides blind forgiveness, it felt heart wrenching. How could Sakura live her life always forgiving others without cause or reason and keep smiling as if it was okay? Where was her rage, her anger, her pain?

Then he understood. She was not free, even whenever she forgave the ones who wronged her. She could try to forgive as much as she wanted, but she could never forget. Those memories kept her prisoner, and for the first time in her life, she was finally freed from the cage she had locked herself in. For the first time in her life, someone asked for her forgiveness.

Hinata looked at her cousin happily. She knew he understood. Almost out of the blue, she recalled something she had needed to say.

"Neji-nii, I just remembered. My father wanted to speak with you. He said to meet him within the throne room." Neji nodded and bowed to her before making his way to see his uncle. He bowed at his presence.

"Nephew, I assume Hinata had failed to tell you that I wished to speak with you thirty minutes ago?" Neji shook his head.

"Forgive me, Hiashi-sama. It was my fault, I had some things I needed to attend to and just returned. I apologize for my absence."

"You are forgiven. Neji, please, sit down. I have to speak to you of a serious matter. Hinata knows of the matter, as do the elders of our clan."

Neji couldn't help but allow confusion to fall onto his face.

"What matter of importance, is this, Hiashi-sama?" The older man smiled upon his nephew and presented him with a sword, Neji remembered it being the sword of his late father, Neji took it graciously, thanking his uncle.

"This is not just a gift, Neji, but a symbol within our clan of leadership and strength. From this day forth, I have recognized you as being now of my son and the true clan heir upon your twenty-first birthday."

Neji stared at both Hiashi and then at the sword within his hands, shocked at the proclamation.

"Uncle, I-"

"Father, please. Neji, you are now my son. You may call me father" Neji nodded and bowed.

"Thank you, father. I am grateful for your generosity."

Hiashi merely nodded and helped the young heir back onto his feet.

"Neji, with the responsibility of heir, there is another matter that must be discussed as you may already know. Upon your twenty-first birthday you will become clan head and you will be expected to become married and produce an heir of your own within the first two years of your leadership."

Neji kept staring blankly, unable to form words or thoughts. The pit in his stomach became his new worry, he knew that he will be expected to fall through with what his uncle is expecting of him. He has to get married, but to whom? Is his uncle going to arrange for him to be married?

"I know that you were not raised to become heir, so we do not have a wife trained for you, however, you may choose a wife of your own and only with our blessing will we accept. If you fail to secure a candidate, we will find a woman within our clan to pursue."

He was going to have to either A, find someone worthy of his uncle and clan elders approval, or B, settle with a loveless, arranged married with one of his relatives. Hiashi dismissed him to his room. Neji laid on his bed, looking up to the ceiling. How could he find a willing bride in seven months that his family would accept? Tenten? No, she is strong but his uncle had already dismissed her whenever he attempted to pursue a relationship with her in the past, before he was named clan heir. He didn't feel the same for her anyways.

A knock on the door alerted him, retreating his thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Hinata-sama, you are aware of the situation." She frowned but nodded.

"I'm sorry Nii, if I wasn't so weak, I would be the heir and you wouldn't have to sacrifice your happiness in my stead."

"Hinata-sama, before my induction as clan heir, I was there for the sole purpose of protecting you. I intend to do so even more as clan heir, and I will protect you from having to turn away your happiness in sake of our clan. I am aware of your feelings for the Yondaime's son. Your father would never have accepted him while you were to receive the throne, now you have a chance to pursue your dreams. That is my sacrifice to you, Hinata-sama."

Hinata allowed tears to form and escape, she hugged her cousin tightly, thanking him for his bravery, his vow to protect her, even now. He would always protect her from what she could not protect herself. Her cousin was the first hero she ever grew to admire.

"Thank you, Neji-nii. Thank you so much."

He was out of time. It was his birthday, he was now of the age of Twenty-one. His birthday and induction party was tonight. His wife will now be chosen from within the clan. His fate was sealed.

Hinata was being courted by Naruto, however. She was the happiest he had seen her in all her life. Naruto treated her like the princess she was, he made sure she was always taken care of, and even faced the heat of his uncle and the elders of their clan. Naruto stood strongly and fierce, he made a promise of a lifetime. He will never let her be alone, he will always be there to protect her, with his own life if it came down to it.

Much to Neji's surprise, Hiashi accepted his vow and gave them his blessing. She was no longer clan heir, it wouldn't hurt much to allow his daughter the chance for happiness with the Kyuubi vessel. She held no more importance within the clan other than her blood and surname. She was seen as useless, no matter how much Neji tried to challenge their views, it was no use.

Hinata however did not mind. She knew of her worth, even if the clan denounced her as weak. She stood before the Akatsuki leader, putting her life on the line in the name of her village, and in the name of her love. She had nothing more to prove. She was happy.

"Neji."

Neji looked up to see the light of green staring upon him. Her pink hair swayed in the wind. He blinked his eyes a couple times before responding.

"Yes, Sakura? What is it?" She looked nervous, her hands clenched, she seemed to be shaking some.

"I know about the stipulations of your clan, and I thought, I know that you will have to forgo arranged marriage if you are unable to find someone your family agrees upon."

"That does not concern you, Sakura. I am the heir and I will do for my clan as I am expected to do. I will be loyal to my clan, even if it costs me the happiness of love."

Sakura smiled at him sadly, tears falling from her eyes now, softly. He froze, shocked at seeing her so calmly upset.

"I know, Neji. I know of your sacrifice, I just wanted to tell you, or rather ask you, if you needed to find a wife, I would be more than honored if you took upon me. I know that you do not care for me much, and you will only be using me for the sake of your leadership and for the sake of bearing an heir for your clan. I'm okay with that, you have sacrificed your happiness for the sake of Hinata-chan and Naruto, I cannot let you carry this burden on your own."

"It is not a burden, Sakura. It is the duty of my clan, my bloodline. I am honored to take this responsibility in the name of Hinata-sama. For her happiness shall be mine, and I will live with that in my heart."

Her tears kept falling, she laughed softly.

"I know, Neji. I think what I meant to say, is that you can use me until you are able to find happiness with a woman that you can love. I know it will take time, seven months to fall in love with someone was impossible, and I was thinking about this for most of that time. I gave up on love a long time ago, but if I can at least help you in your venture for happiness and duty to your clan, it'd be enough for me. I could live the rest of my life happily, knowing I could be of some use."

Neji stared her down, he looked into her eyes, so deeply full of sorrow, hurt, sadness. Why would she sacrifice her life for him?

"You are aware that if you become the Matriarch of my clan, you will have to resign from active duty and from within the hospital to fulfill your duties within the clan? Are you willing to give up so much, just so I can seek happiness and maintain honor?"

"I am fully aware of the responsibilities of Clan Matriarch, and I will retire to maintain my duties in your honor. That is the least I can do to make certain that your sacrifice is not all of your own. I will do what I can to make sure your clan stands tall throughout the rest of our years of Marriage until you find the woman you love, then I will step aside."

His insides twisted in turmoil. Why was she so selfless? Why would she give up her life, her career, her _legacy_ just for him? Why?

"Why?" She tilted her head and her smile dropped.

"Why what?"

"Why would you sacrifice your life for me? After all that I have done and said? What makes you think I am worth your kindness?"

"You are worth more than my kindness, you are worth my happiness. If I can help you, I will know that my life isn't as worthless as I think it is. My purpose in life will be fulfilled, and I can die happy knowing that I made a difference, no matter how insignificant."

The sound of the wind was all that could be heard, in a moment of impulse, his heart, rather than his mind acted and forced him to react. He pulled her close to him, not bothering to hesitate, he swiftly placed his lips upon hers. He tasted the saltiness of her tears, and felt even more fall from her eyes. He ignored it, for his heart, was in control. That is all that mattered in that moment.

Releasing the kiss to catch his breath, she was shaking within his arms. Crying softly. She would cling to his arms, choking back her cries.

"Please… don't make me fall in love with you. Don't fall in love with me. I, I can't take it." He lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him, face to face. He parted his lips.

"I have watched you grow and change throughout the years. I tried to reject the emotions I had whenever I heard your name, or your voice. How could someone like you fight against your destiny? How could you become the one woman I admire the most?" Her eyes widened at the confession, he kissed her once more.

"I will only accept you as my wife if you promise to love me and I will do the same. I cannot think of anyone more worthy of happiness than you." She cried into his chest, he held her closely and tightly, kissing the top of her head. He could finally forgive himself for all the pain he caused her, for all of the things he said. She was his salvation, his escape. He was finally free.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" a small child with dark brown hair and transparent eyes ran excitedly to his parents. His mother picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, Yurushi-chan?" The little boy smiled happily.

"Naruto-sama said that they were going on a trip and asked me if I wanted to come! He said I had to ask for permission first, or else Okaa-san will kill him." Sakura laughed and kissed her son on the top of his head.

"He's right, if he took my son out of the country without our permission, your mother would surely kill him and take his title." Neji smirked and held Sakura by her waist.

"Naruto would not dare cross me, especially while I'm pregnant. He finally learned his lesson." Yurushi spit his tongue out at his parents.

"When are my brother and sister going to be born, Okaa-san? They've been growing for a long time." Sakura rubbed her very inflated stomach gently, Neji's hands placed over hers.

"One more month, Yurushi. One more month and you will be a big brother. You will help your mother, promise?" He nodded his head and kissed his mother on the cheek before having her let him down.

"I promise, Otou-san! I'll protect Okaa-san and my Imouto-chan and Otouto-chan! I'll be the best Aniki ever! Believe it!" Sakura laughed, Neji chuckled. Their son had definitely been spending a lot of time in Naruto's presence.

"You best go and pack, Yurushi-chan. I'm sure that Hinata-chan and Naruto are waiting for you." He nodded and ran to his room to begin packing.

Sakura sighed in happiness, Neji guided her to the couch and sat down beside her. She leaned her head onto Neji's shoulder. Her hands on her stomach, she smiled and turned her head to kiss her husband sweetly.

"I never thought I'd be so happy than I am right now, Neji. Thank you so much for everything you have given me." Neji kissed her back and then bent down to kiss her stomach.

"Thank you for being the woman I have needed my entire life. Thank you for loving me for me. You have given me far more than I could have ever expected. For now, even if I have the curse of the bird cage, with you, I have never felt more free."

Their destiny was bleak from the beginning, but with the power of true love and forgiveness, will you find freedom. For fate had been changed to honor those willing enough to fight against it.

 **X**

Thank you all for reading. I hope everything was fine, I can imagine that the ending may have seemed a little OOC, but I _might_ come back to do another one-shot to go about how Neji became the way he is seen at the end. No promises, I think the way this ended was more than satisfactory for me to be happy with leaving it as it is.

Yurushi=Forgiveness

Thank you again for reading.

Miyaka Hana


End file.
